Erens story
by creoleereri
Summary: Since his mothers death all eren knew was pain. But who is this man staring at him? Who is this man beating thugs off him? Why is Eren in a cabin miles away with him? And why is he becoming the most important person in Erens life? (re write)


Ummm I re wrote it. I hated my original work

...

A young man with messy brown hair and big green eyes was deep in thought, brows furrowing and face scrunching. Laying down on his bed, in his permanent home, with his lover...well kidnapper, the one he fell in love with. Some people may think that's insane but he could really no longer give a fuck, as he goes on remembering about his past.

A ten year old boy with big innocent green eyes, brown messy hair, and a big grin was running home, it was him, Eren, along with his two best friends Mikasa, a girl with long black hair and a red scarf that she wore all year round, and Armin, a blue-eyed blondie with brains the size of Mt. Rushmore and an imagination to match. Actually they were his only friends, Eren was not popular at school because he tattled on a kid named Jean who was bullying Armin. Eren had always been taught by his mom to let the adults know if someone was in trouble, and Eren did just what his mother would have wanted him to do.

His downfall was Jean, the most popular kid in school, who had and turned everyone against Eren, he was bullied everyday, but he took the bullying as long as it meant Armin was safe, he didn't care that he was an outcast. He had Armin, Mikasa, his dad, but most importantly his mom, to him she was the most beautiful person in the world, she was also the sweetest. Did he forget perfect? She gave the best hugs, could sow perfectly, and was the best cook ever and she always had treats waiting for him and his friends when they arrived home from school.

Today was no different. Eren having lost a bet had to carry both Armin's and Mikasa backpacks along with his, they were running through the park and decided to play on the swings and monkey bars before going all the way home. Dropping the bags and running to the swings Eren was nothing but laughter and innocence, playing to his heart's content and not caring what anybody had to say, he was free.

The sun was starting to set and they Decided that they were ready to go home, as they left the park Eren almost ran into an older man who was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, he apologized to the man who only looked at him and said nothing. Eren thought the man was weird and stared back, the man looked funny and by the look of his face he could tell that the man was not that much older than him and his gaze felt like it could melt iron, yep he was definitely funny. It wasn't until Eren heard his friends yelling that he snapped out of it, apologizing one more time, and ran off. The man was quickly forgotten as he arrived home to the smell of something suspiciously similar to cookies fresh out of the oven, and he walked into to his modest two bedroom single story home.

Between the two parents his dad was the only one that worked, he was a nurse and made enough money which allowed them to live comfortably. They didn't have much, of course, but the love that was present in the house made them wealthy. To Eren his mom was the big light that shined throughout the whole house, she had the living room and kitchen filled with flowers, pictures and cute trinkets that's she made in her spare time. Everything matched in an eccentric way from the plush couch to the circular wooden table in the kitchen. The kitchen and living room were connected separated only by the couch, there was a small stove and a medium sized fridge, and the living room had a medium sized TV that only had 60 channels. Yeah it really wasn't much but he house was always warm and inviting. None of this mattered to the boy who was happy as long as he had his mother.

Running to engulf his mom in a hug, Eren was all smiles as his mom ruffled his hair and hugged him tighter, she gave the kids cookies and listen to them excitedly talk about their day. Two hours later Armin and Mikasa were picked up by their parents and Eren was setting the table up for dinner, it was going to be another dinner of just him and his mom, because his father wouldn't get off of work till late. So dinner was always the same Eren talking excitedly and Carla laughing at her son's antics, however tonight was different because Grisha was let off of work early. As he was closing the door Eren tackled him  
"Dad!" the boy yelled and his cry was met with a warm shuffle of the hair.

Eren was very close with his dad, Grisha would put him on his shoulders and run through the house, when he was off they would play catch and double team on his mom for extra brownies, but even still none could compare to his mom. His mom was the sun and his dad was the moon, it was cheesy yeah but that's how he truly felt. Eren was happy that night and thought that his life couldn't get any better.

The next day was a Saturday and he was supposed to go to the park with his mom. He woke up all smiles and bounded to the kitchen where his mom usually was on Saturday mornings. He only found his dad sitting at the table drinking coffee.  
"Where's mom?" asked Eren.

His dad replied "She wanted to get some more breakfast items to cook you a big breakfast before ya'll went to the park." Eren just nodded and went back to his room to get ready for the day.

However, hours passed, his mom never came back and he tried not to think about the nagging feeling in his stomach, but then more hours pass by and Eren was beginning to freak out, at this point his dad was calling everyone he knew to look for his wife and by nighttime he was calling the police. Eren cried that night because he was scared for his mom, he didn't know why she didn't come home and where could she have gone to and in the mist of all his worries he drifted off to a restless sleep.  
Three days passed by in a blur with no word from his mom, and every night since Eren would cry himself to sleep each night his mom did not return home. After a week he woke up and forgetting momentarily that his mom was missing and ran into the living room only to find two officers talking to his dad. He stayed by the part of the staircase where the wall combined with the handrail as he listen in on the conversation, no one notice him or the face that he was making as he heard words he wished would never be spoken.

"Sir I am sorry to report that the woman you called in about yesterday was found stabbed multiple times in an alley this morning. She was pronounced dead on the scene with only her wallet on her. She was robbed and most likely assaulted by the looks of her clothing. We are doing everything we can to find her killer sir. I am very sorry for your loss." said one of the officers.  
All Eren could process was that his mom was dead, he let out a scream alerting everyone in the room that he heard everything, he didn't want to believe his mom was dead, she couldn't be, she wasn't allowed to be, she was his everything there is no way someone could kill her. Eren didn't feel his dad trying to calm him down nor did he hear the officers leave the two to mourn, he was in a state of shock that lasted throughout the rest of the day. The next week was a blur of him crying and people coming over to bring them food, he barely remembered the funeral only Mikasa and Armin sitting next to him crying.

The death of his mom changed his life.

Shortly after his mom passed, Grisha became extremely depressed. He was not the same dad. They tried to make things work but it didn't. After a year Grisha started to drink. Unfortunately he died of alcohol poisoning. Eren was placed into the system and eventually into foster care.

Eren's life went into a downwards spiral that had no hope of returning to normal, the only good that came from his life were the deaths of his mom's murderers. Eren had to question his morals many times because the guilty men turned up stabbed many times, hands and private areas burned and finger tips cut off, and eyes gauged out. They were left in the same place they killed his mom, Eren only knows this because the police arrived at their house asking questions, apparently a note saying R.I.P Carla Jaeger was left on the men and their DNA matched the ones on her body. Fortunately, Grisha had a solid alibi and no one really bothered with Eren so they were presumed innocent, he secretly rejoiced at the gruesome deaths, but even knowing they were dead it didn't help because the damage was done.

And for Eren life became hell, after his one and only light was snuffed out from under him, he was still an outcast and it didn't let up, in fact it only got worse. Armin and Mikasa did everything they could to support their friend but Eren had to move so many times, and they lost touch. They weren't even at the same school anymore. It hurt being alone and without anybody. Eren eventually found solace in alcohol and weed. A foster brother introduced them tho Eren. From that point on if he wasn't in school he smoked and got pissy drunk. He forgot his problems . When he was sober everything hurt ,so he settled for being high as much as he could, in order to forget it all.

His teenage years passed with him getting more into weed. He decided alcohol had bad hangovers and weed had none. It was also cheaper and easier to get. He barely went to school anymore. His current foster house didn't care what they did and barely fed them so he had to get a job. He was of age and found a job at Burger King. And he found that was the only constant thing the next couple years. He was now 17 turning 18.

One night he was walking home and was too high to notice someone directly in front of him and walked right into someone, more like crashed into them.

"Oi watch where the fuck you're going."

Eren looked down to see a pale man with the most enticing cold grey eyes staring up at him, he could barely blink and mouth an apology before the man was gone, he thought he had seen a ghost and just floated home. However, when he saw him again Eren had to do a double take, the man was on a bench staring him. Eren blushed and checked to make sure it was him he was staring at, and Once again the man just vanished. Eren knew now his weed was playing tricks on him, so he walked back into his loveless home.

One night he was walking home and for once wasn't high, only because he couldn't afford it today. Unfortunately he was confronted by two thugs on his sober walk home, a heavy set one and a tall, skinny dude.

The bigger one says "Give me everything you have and don't be cute."

Now Eren could have complied but if he gave up his money he would starve for a week and he was barely struggling to keep afloat as is. So instead of listening, like a smart person would, he went for the "cute" option of punching the guy in the face and trying to run, but before he could get away Eren was punched hard in the face by the second thug. Then the first took his revenge by punching Eren twice, as hard as he could in the face and stomach. He was going for a kick when suddenly he yelled out a bloodcurdling scream. Eren and the other attacker stood in shock as the robber was punched. The crunch of his broken nose could be heard. The second attacker jumped in and was met with a similar fate. Eren realized it was the stranger from the other day. He ran, afraid for his life. He secretly thanked the stranger.

Eren smoked everything he could in the next few days to forget the horrific scene. He sacrificed food to acquire the high. Eventually he numbed the experience thanks to the weed and years of trying to numb bad experiences. As a month passed by Eren was sat down and he was told by his foster parents that the moment he was 18, they were kicking him out. Eren was terrified, he didn"t know what he was going to do. And life decided to shit on him again. He was fired from his job weeks later. At this point Eren has no job , no car, no money , and nobody to turn to. And he had experienced enough hurt to be done with this life. His 18th birthday was celebrated by him being shoved out the house with a only a dufflebag of clothing. He spent that day crying in an alley. That night he was woken up as somebody was trying to steal his clothes. "Give it back!" He screamed "Help! Help!" He shouted hysterical. The robber punches him in the face and decides to start beating him.

Neither Eren nor the robber heard anybody approach the alley. Eren soon felt the kicks stop, he was so close to the darkness he was at peace. However, before he could reach complete darkness he saw something that straight out of a horror film, he saw something that no one should ever see in their life. Before he could black out he saw the robber getting stabbed, , and then his neck was snapped. The man who brutally attacked his attempted muggers had just murdered in front of him. Eren saw the familiar face running to him covered in blood. He heard the man say "Eren I won't let anything else happen to you my saint. You're mine and I'll take care of you."

Eren heard a scream (not knowing it was his own) and finally succumbed to the darkness.  
Days later when Eren finally woke up to find himself tied to a bed in a room unfamiliar to him

"What the hell?!"

"There's no need to worry, I'm glad that you're awake" a man said stepping closer to the bed. It was the man that had been staring at him, killed his attackers and his dad…and the rest of the night hit him in a horrified flash.

"Who are you?!" he growled

"Levi"

"Where the hell am I?!"

"Home"


End file.
